Away Too Long
by M. Jamil
Summary: The tragedies of Ms. Tutweiller's life.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ :D So, here's the new "Away Too Long"! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I did say I was working on a SLOD or WOWP fic in my profile... Well, I just wrote this on spur of moment, but I do think this is a lot better than the original, thanks to my now being back in school from summer holidays! I know this chapter is short but I will update you all later. Kinda like, short and sweet. So that's still fairly better than long and boring, right? Anyway, night all! Thank you so much for reading! And yes, I do realize I leave LONGG author notes... That's just me! You don't always have to read them because sometimes I just blab on, like now. :) ON WITH THE STORY!_

It was a beautiful night out on the sky deck. The stars shone brightly above as the waves crashed against the side of the boat. The wind picked up a little and blew my brown locks around my face.

I opened my eyes in complete bliss, not expecting the scene which was playing out in front of me. I couldn't believe this; he was actually _kissing_ her. Abigail. My fellow colleague on the ship. She knew how I felt about him, so what came upon her?

They passionately embraced one another as their kiss faded.

Something started burning inside me. It was coming from my chest. I had never felt more betrayed, more agonized in my entire existence. Tears started blurring my vision.

I quickly got up and headed towards my cabin at a fast pace, my head down.

I slammed the door shut as I leapt onto the bed, the pillow muffling my sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing how he and I had gotten to know and love each other over the past couple of months. Of course we had kept our relationship completely private at first, but how can two people in a love this deep possibly keep it from the world?

He had come to me as soon as he broke up with my friend, Emma. He needed a shoulder to cry on and I was there for him. He said he didn't regret the breakup; he didn't mind at all. He just wished it had gone a little smoother rather than the rough argument they had.

Speaking of Emma, I thought I had seen her up here on the sky deck earlier. Where was she now?

_A week later_

"Good morning class," I said as I walked through the door. I was once again filling in for her.

"Um, excuse me. Ms. Lawrence?" Cody raised a hand.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting my head to make eye contact with the boy; I had simply been overlooking the lesson plan.

"Where's Ms. Tutweiller?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure, Cody. I last saw her a week ago. Maybe she fell ill?" I tried reassuring.

"But Ms. Tutweiller's never sick," Woody interjected.

"I know she's in pretty good health Woody, but she can't never be sick," Bailey reasoned.

Woody made a face at this.

"Now, I know it's been a while since you've seen your teacher, seeing as though I've been here most of the week, but what do you say we get this geo-lab complete so when Ms. Tutweiller does get back, she'll see what amazing work you folks are capable of doing."

There was a short, awkward pause before Bailey spoke up. "Are you saying we're not good students when Ms. Tutweiller is around?" She asked.

"Of course not," I said, then caught a glimpse of Zack balancing a pencil on his upper lip.

I sighed, shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I was depressed. So why was I here? I wanted to get some fresh air after being trapped in my cabin for the past five days. All I had been doing was recalling the time I had spent with him. All I was doing was crying day in and day out. Normally, I would have gone out to get my mind off my troubles, but right now I couldn't do that. We were on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean and none of my girlfriends were near.

I sighed as I walked into the small movie theatre, settling down for the romantic chick flick to begin.

By the next hour I decided this was pathetic. I am Emma Tutweiller and I am stronger than this. I don't need Marian Moseby to make my life complete. No, I do not. As soon as the boat docks in Russia tomorrow, I am going out! I am going sightseeing, shopping, and out to dinner at a restaurant. By myself. I will brush off my last relationship like it had never affected me at all.

_A/N:__ Hey guys! I'm so sorry if this story seems to be dragging on, but I promise that the rising action will build in the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

A nervous knot started to form amidst my stomach as the children trickled in. I knew the questions would soon begin. I briefly pondered what I would say; I surely couldn't tell them the truth.

"Ms. Tutweiller, you're back!" Bailey greeted as she stepped around her desk to give me a warm hug.

"Oh," I wasn't expecting to be welcomed back in such a manner. "Bailey, hello."

"Where've you been?" she asked, loosening her grip and letting go. "We've all really missed you."

"I just wasn't feeling very well," I responded, knowing she would assume my being ill.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," her lips pulled into a smile.

"Thank you," I said, returning the gesture.

_3 hours later_

"And don't forget today is a half day, as we will be docking in Russia after lunch," I finished as the bell rang.

The children collected their belongings and headed out with their friends and classmates into this foreign country.

I packed my bag and was off the ship in a mere thirty minutes. I was now on the streets of Moscow with my tour group.


	5. Chapter 5

My mind had been cleared of every emotion but bliss. As I sat awaiting the much anticipated Kholodets in Red Square, I recalled the day's events.

I had started out in grief as the tour moved rather slowly. I had made a mental note not to visit the Mu-Mu Cafe in a time of desperation, as the restaurant seems to be extremely busy—though sure enough, their food had been delicious.

Our next stop was The Moscow Kremlin. I must say that I was extremely intrigued by the ancient beauty of this structure. Within the fortress walls is one of Russia's oldest museums, The Armory. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. It is so amazing how things have improved since the 12th century, and I don't just mean the jewellery on display.

I was broken out of my trance as I heard the waiter's voice ring out toward me, "Bon appetite," he said.

I opened my eyes—not realizing when I had shut them—to find a scrumptious looking Russian dish placed before me. But I also saw something else. Something I didn't want to see ever again.

My lip quivered as the couple sat only a few tables down in the aisle, holding hands. Were they trying to make me jealous by appearing everywhere I happened to be? This wasn't fair. The more I tried to forget about my ex-boyfriend and best friend dating, the more impossible it seemed to be.

Just then I heard a voice over the intercom. "If anyone is interested in seeing the waters surrounding Russia at sunset from a height of the nearby cliff, please join us in about twenty-five minutes in the center of the Red Square. Only tour groups are permitted to view Moscow from this elevation so don't be late."

Then a brilliant idea lit my head.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:__ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I know y'all must be extremely anxious to find out what's happening in our poor teacher's head! Well, the newest episode, Can You Dig It has given me inspiration to continue!_

I heard a sharp scream piercing the silence of the cliffs. It took me a moment to figure out it was my own. After realizing what I had done, I felt so free; like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I landed in what felt like a pool of cement. I couldn't breathe. I felt my body sinking deeper and deeper as I felt more and more suffocated by what my senses were telling me was water. It would be peaceful to end like this.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was being carried to shore...

Although on the outside I may have appeared to be lifeless, my thoughts were still running wild as I heard the gasps and voices of concern. I recognized these voices... I wasn't completely insane.

"Oh my gosh," Bailey breathed, at a loss for words.

"What would lead her to do such a thing?" Cody questioned.

"Will she be okay?" asked a concerned Abigail.

I heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Now, now, don't you worry. I have called the ship's paramedics. Ms. Tutweiller will be feeling better in no time," I heard a man say.

Chills ran down my spine, and I knew everyone around me had seen. For this was the voice of the man who threw the dagger through my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:__ I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter of this specific fanfiction. I'm always a little sad once I come to the end of reading a book, and especially, a fanfic, and I'm sorry if this upsets any of my lovely readers. If you'd like another Ms. Tutweiller story, feel free to let me know through the reviews! I'd be happy to write another. And I must, once again, apologize for the delay in updating. Also, I think it's time to thank you all for reading and reviewing. :) I appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of the material used in this fanfic BESIDES the plot. The song used, "I Will Always Love You," was sung by the legendary Dolly Parton, and later covered by the wonderful gal, Whitney Houston._

I'm not sure how long it had been in reality, but for what seemed like hours I kept zoning in and out of consciousness. When I awoke, I was in a hospital bed. I looked around at my surroundings and found strange comfort for the ship's infirmary.

I choked back a gulp of air once I realized that somebody was holding onto my hand. I decided to risk a glance to my left, and the pain that arose with this one fleeting look reminded me of the day's events.

I filled my lungs with a sharp intake of breath, attempting to calm myself. "Mr. Moseby," my voice came out hoarse.

"Emma, are you alright? I can't believe you would do such a thing. What happened?" He sounded genuinely concerned, and it bugged me to think he could be so innocent.

"You should know," I nearly whispered.

"What do you mean?" Another question.

I sighed. "Mr. Moseby, it was—it..."

"What, Emma? You can tell me," he scooted a little closer in his seat, making me uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"I'm not sure I can," I breathed, absentmindedly squeezing his hand. Tears were on the verge. "How could you do this?" I suddenly asked, taking us both aback.

"What?" His voice leaked with surprise. "You mean to say I caused this?"

I nodded, trying to muffle a sob. "You don't know what you did to me, Marion. The reason I was absent from my classes for a week was because I was in no condition to teach. And I don't mean I was ill; I mean it was just too overwhelming to have to deal with my emotions and control myself in front of my students. I felt like I would have broken down right there and then, and I couldn't let the children see me like that. You're also the reason that drove me to commit suicide—well, attempt it anyway. That is, you and Abigail." There. I had poured my heart out. I hadn't expected everything to come out in such a rush, especially not to this man, but the need to tell somebody was too much. I couldn't keep it inside any longer.

Tears brimmed his eyes. If I had learned nothing else, it was that he was a sensitive little man. "Oh, Emma, I am so sorry. I should have known that getting into a relationship right in front of your eyes directly after the breakup wouldn't be good for you."

I was comforted by his words. "Thank you," I squeezed his hand once again, but this time in gratitude that he had realized his actions hurt me to the core.

"Emma, how can you say that? I drove you to end your life, and you're thanking me? I don't understand."

"All I have ever wanted was an apology after what you did to me. A sincere apology, Mr. Moseby. I wanted you to know that I wasn't ready for you to move on to seeing another woman, let alone that being my best friend on this ship. I just felt like you were saying in your own way that you could live without me and that you no longer cared what happened to me."

"Oh, Emma, just because we no longer are in a relationship, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I will always care about you."

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Yes, of course. You've earned a special place in my heart. I know that we may or may not be able to get back together, but we can still remain friends if you'd like that. I will never forget what we once had Emma. It's just that we weren't meant to be; we have too many contradictions, don't you think?"

"Yes, I understand. But I'm just letting you know that I didn't like it when you made me feel replaceable just as our relationship was ending. It wasn't fair."

"I understand you too, and I'm very sorry for what the harm I've caused upon you. If it helps, Abigail and I can keep it on the down low when you're around."

"I'd like that."

"Alright then," we ended in a tight hug, enjoying each other's company.

From then on, I knew I would always love him.

_If I should stay__  
__Well, I would only be in your way__  
__And so I'll go, and yet I know__  
__That I'll think of you each step of my way__  
__  
__And I will always love you__  
__I will always love you__  
__  
__Bitter-sweet memories__  
__That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me__  
__Good-bye, oh, please don't cry__  
__'Cause we both know that I'm not__  
__What you need__  
__  
__But I will always love you__  
__I will always love you_


End file.
